


Wishing the night would never end

by messedup



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/pseuds/messedup
Summary: Repost from tumblr:For @notforonesecondA few days ago you posted a list of prompts you would like to read. I loved all of them so I decided to just give one a try. I changed it a bit and the end is quite OOC but I hope you like it anyway :)“Hey, you got something on your face let me get it for you, wait oh crap” (prompt by happylilprompts, requested by @notforonesecond)





	Wishing the night would never end

The evening was cold, cold enough that their breaths came out in small clouds. It was late autumn and the wind had picked up. Aaron held his jacket tighter around himself as he walked next to Robert along the street. It was already dark and the street lamps gave little light. He took a side glance at the other man. He was wearing a grey coat over his brown thick sweater and a black scarf was wrapped around his neck. He looked good, cheeks slightly red from the cold. They had almost reached Aaron´s flat but he didn´t want the night to end yet. 

It had been their first proper date after they had spent the previous week texting non stop. They had first met in the coffee shop around the corner, Aaron wanting to treat Liv for cake and hot chocolate after she had gotten back her last maths exam that she did surprisingly well in. Robert was on his break from work, had just got his americano and turned around just to walk straight into Aaron, spilling his coffee all over his black hoodie. He apologized immediately, was so sorry that he offered to buy him a coffee and whatever Liv wanted, but Aaron was too shocked to say anything at first. He just stared at him, struck by how good this man who had just ruined his hoodie looked. It was Liv who had finally brought him back to reality by nudging his arm. “It´s fine, don´t worry about it.”, he stuttered. His cheeks went bright red. “Please, I insist.”, Robert answered, asking them what they wanted and already turning around to order again. Aaron watched him, until he heard a light chuckle next to him. Liv grinned at him, making him aware of how obviously he had been staring. When the order was ready and Robert had paid there was an awkward moment where neither knew what to say, before Liv asked him to join them for their drink. He hesitated, not wanting to intrude but Aaron reassured him that it was okay. “I´m Robert, by the way.”, the older man said as they had said down at one of the tables at the window. “Aaron. And that´s Liv, my sister.”, Aaron replied. They talked for a while while drinking their coffees. When Robert finished his drink he got up from his seat. “Sorry, but I have to get back to work. It was really nice meeting you. And sorry again for…”, he pointed to Aaron´s hoodie. “I told you, don´t worry about it. It´s almost dry now anyway.”, Aaron smiled. They just looked at each other for a moment, before Liv cleared her throat. “You could exchange numbers you know.”, she suggested. Aaron blushed. “Liv!”, he hissed at her. He turned back towards Robert and was about to apologize for his sister, but saw that the other man holding out a business card towards him. Aaron was so surprised that for a moment he just looked at it, before slowly taking it. Robert smiled at him and turned around, leaving the coffee shop not without looking back at Aaron one last time.

It didn´t take Aaron long to call him. Over the next few days they were texting all the time and Liv grinned at him knowingly every time she saw him engrossed in his phone. “So when are you going to see him again?”, she asked one evening as they were laying in the living room watching TV. Except Aaron wasn´t watching the movie being distracted by his phone vibrating constantly. “What? I don´t know.”, Aaron replied. “So ask him!”. Liv demanded impatiently. “I have never seen you smile so much. You obviously fancy him, he fancies you, so do something about it.” Aaron frowned at her but as soon as Liv´s attention was back on the movie he texted Robert.

It was friday now and they had spent the evening at a nice restaurant in town. It felt easy. They had talked and laughed and Aaron had never felt so comfortable on a first date. And now it was almost over and Aaron dreaded to go back into his flat, spending the rest of the evening alone because Liv was out with a friend and wouldn´t be back until the next morning. He stopped and turned to Robert. “I had a great evening.”, he said. “Yeah, me too. Thank you.”, Robert replied with a half smile. He looked at him and Aaron thought he could stay like this forever. But it was cold and suddenly the wind picked up. It rushed around them and the older man buried his nose in his scarf trying to protect himself from the cold. Aaron looked up and him and chuckled slightly. “What?”, Robert asked confused. “Ehm, you´ve got… you´ve got a leaf…”, he pointed to his head. He stepped forwards, reaching for the leaf and pulling it out of his hair. Robert smiled, “Thanks.” Their eyes met and suddenly Aaron realized how close they were now. He would just have to lean up a bit…

Before Aaron could do anything he felt Roberts hand coming up to his face, cupping his cheek. He brushed his thumb over Aarons jaw and looked at him questioningly. Aaron gave a slight nod. The next thing he felt was Roberts lips gently pressing onto his own. It was soft and Aaron felt his pulse rise, his heart hammering in his chest. He could feel Robert slightly pulling back again, but he didn´t want the feeling to stop yet. So he leaned further into him, chasing after his lips. He felt Robert smiling into the kiss and opened his lips slightly. They stood there for some time, just kissing before they parted a little out of breath. Aaron smiled shyly. 

Robert nudged his nose against his own. “See you tomorrow?”, Robert asked carefully, scared to seem too eager. Aaron nodded. “Or…maybe you could just stay here?”, he suggested. Robert was surprised, thinking for a moment about what to say. “I want to, I really do. But this was just our first date. Are you sure? And what about Liv?”, Robert said insecurely. “She´s at a friends tonight. And I know it´s soon. But I want to, I´m sure. So if you want to stay…” Robert nodded slightly. “Okay then.”, he said smiling. Aaron smiled back, taking his hand and pressing another soft kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 I always love to get feedback, good and bad. Im haven't written much fic yet so I'd love to know how I can improve :)  
> I'm @messedup21 on tumblr, come and say hi if you like!


End file.
